ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperate
Story On the flagship, Tack, Kai, Manny, Gwen and Kevin are around a hologram map, where the hologram of John was. Kevin: Hold on. You’re saying that Kronos, the Titan of Time, which you threw away into an alternate dimension, is back. And he’s in control of the Incursean army. John: Basically. I don’t know how or why, but he’s back. And he’s out for blood. Tack: What’s our course of action? What can we do against him? John: Not much. A Titan; he’s stronger than all of us, stronger than me. I can give him a run for his money now that I know, but, it may not work. We need to focus on containing the Incurseans. If we can get them on our side, Gwen: Then we can get an army against his forces. Which means nothing against the Titan himself. Eddy: General! The group turns, Eddy entering. Eddy: We’re getting hailed from a Plumber on Pyros. John: Alan? Patch him through. The hologram of Alan appears. Alan: Greetings. Tack: Alan. What’s the situation? Alan: There’s a ship that has appeared orbiting Pyros. A hologram image of Ragnarok’s ship appears, Kevin gasping. Kevin: That’s Ragnarok’s ship! But, it was destroyed! Gwen: Is it possible that Kronos used his powers to bring it to this time? Kevin: For what purpose? Eddy: My readings have shown that the Incurseans have been having difficulty maintaining fuel for their Conquest Rays. That is why the Intellectuary fueled one with radiation to attack Augstaka. Kevin: So what? They want to use solar energy? John: It must be Ragnarok’s attempt to get on Kronos’ good side. Though I don’t see why Kevin: Whoa, whoa. Back up there. Ragnarok? John: (Sighs) Yes. He’s alive. He’s leading a group called the Black Hawks, a mercenary group. Kevin: (Anger rising) You’ve known he was alive all this time?! And you didn’t tell me?! John: I made a judgement call. It didn’t seem necessary. Kevin: He killed my father! John: I know. I wanted you guys to enjoy your new, non-Plumber life. Gwen: See? He had the right intention. Kevin: I’m going after him. Alan, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Gwen: I’m going with you. Tack: No. You’re needed here. Ahsoka enters the room, hiding in the shadows. Everyone is looking at Tack. Tack: I’ve been thinking about possible ways to fight Kronos. And I think I found one. With your permission, General, I’d like to leave Gwen in charge, to pursue it. John: It’s your ship. You don’t need my authority. However, someone needs to go with Kevin. Manny: I’ll go. I’ll help you kick some butt. Kevin: (Smiling) Thanks. We’ll take the Rustbucket. Tack: And we’ll take the Incursean ship you left us. John: Be careful. Ahsoka, Eddy, stay with Tack. Kai, you’re to help Gwen. Kai: You thought I was going to go with these hot-tempered boys? I’ll stick with Gwen. Alan: Thank you Kevin. John: Everyone, move out. Gwen, a moment, please. Everyone clears the room, Gwen staying in the room. She watches Kevin anxiously, as he leaves, then turns to John, angry. Gwen: He’s going on a suicide mission! You know he’ll get reckless and make a mistake! John: Yeah. Gwen: Why?! John: He needs to settle it. I thought he got through it, but that was when he thought he was dead. Besides, this is what Ragnarok wants. Gwen: Excuse me?! John: Why hasn’t he used his ship yet? Gwen: Because he doesn’t have the (Her voice dies) key. You don’t think that he has it, do you? John reaches up to the collar of his shirt, reaching for something under it. He pulls out a necklace, with the Purific Ave on it. Gwen: Is that? John: The Purific Ave. I always keep it on me, in the off chance that Phantom returns. Kevin started wearing a thin bracelet after defeating Ragnarok the first time. He’s got the key on him, guaranteed. Gwen: So he’s walking into a trap. John: And he knows it. He’ll be fine. He’s got Manny watching his back. Gwen: Ha! Those two are both going to get themselves killed. End Scene Tack’s ship approaches the rocky planet of Keplorr, several asteroids orbiting it. Eddy raises the shields, the asteroids bouncing off. One spins around the front, a Galilean frowning at them. Ahsoka: A living asteroid. Tack: A Galilean. One of the wisest species in the galaxy, and masters of gravity. This, is the home planet of Brago. Ahsoka: We’re here for Brago?! Eddy: After the Phantom incident on Earth, Brago retired from the Plumbers, and returned to his home planet. Tack: Brago is recognized as one of the strongest Plumbers to ever exist. If anyone can assist us in fighting Kronos, it’d be him. The alarms start blaring, their ship dropping to the planet at a rapid rate. Eddy struggles to keep control, as they spiral down. Eddy: No good! We’re going down! The gravity is too strong! Their ship crashes down, being impaled on a jagged mountain. They break out of the wreckage, as they hop down to the ground below. They float like feathers as they go down. Ahsoka: First heavy, now light? What is with the gravity here? Eddy: It shifts constantly due to the influence of the Galileans. Voice: Works well against intruders. The three stop, floating and spinning in a circle. They spot a group of Galileans, with one giant one. Gravon: I am Gravon, leader of the Galileans. You utilized an Incursean ship, though you are not Incurseans. Tack: Apologies. But a small Plumber craft wouldn’t have made it here. Gravon: Ah, Plumbers. Well, you should know that we haven’t interfered in any outside wars for centuries, at least as no more than negotiators or advisors. And knowing the situation of the Plumbers, I assume you’re looking for soldiers. Tack: I’m only looking for one soldier. Brago. The Galileans start laughing, some of them falling over from laughter. Gravon wipes a tear from his eye, as he drops the Plumbers. Gravon: Ha! You must be truly desperate to look for him, the weakest of us. Tack: And the only one that knows when to fight. Gravon: Because he wasn’t gifted in sociology or philosophy. Tack: Perhaps. But he iss wiser than any of you guys. Ahsoka: Uh, Tack. Should you be insulting the ones who control this planet? Gravon: The female speaks logic. Back off, Plumber. Know that I could crush you with my pinky. Tack: I bet Brago could do better. Gravon scowls, as he raises his hand, it glowing with a black aura. Tack is hit by a gravity pressure, crushing him into the ground. Ahsoka: Tack! Ahsoka tries to help Tack, but she’s caught in the gravity field as well, pinned down as well. Then, the gravity pressure is cut off, as Brago walks towards them. The Galileans take a step back, except Gravon. Gravon: Well. You decided to come out of your cave. Brago: I assume you weren’t going to kill my friends like that. Not only do you not have the guts, but you don’t have the strength. Gravon: The blue one may disagree. Brago: Eh. He’s strong. Stronger than you are. Get lost. I’ll handle them. Gravon: Heh. Somehow I doubt that. Gravon leads the others off, leaving Brago with the others. Brago: He is right, you know. How desperate can you be? Tack: Desperate. The Incurseans are now being led by an immortal being. Kronos, a Chronian. Brago: I thought those things were just a legend. Tack: Tell that to John. He seems to have a part in it. Brago: Typical. So, now what? Eddy: Uh, you have a way to get us out of here? Off the planet, I mean. Brago: I have a ship. It’s specially designed to resist any form of gravity. Ahsoka: Then let’s get out of here already! End Scene A rock like ship leaves Keplorr, pushing through the gravity field. Suddenly, several Incursean ships appear out of hyperspace. They fire lasers down towards the planet, though the shots are caught in the gravity field. The orbiting Galileans use their gravity powers to throw approaching Incursean ships away. Brago: They have the audacity to attack here. Tack: They’re trying to conquer or destroy any planets they can. Brago: It’s not like any of their weapons can do anything to us. Eddy: If they have a loaded Conquest Ray, not even Keplorr’s increased gravity defense would be enough. Brago: Then let’s handle it. Open the hatch. Ahsoka: You’ll suffocate out there! Tack: This is Brago. Open it, Eddy. Eddy opens the hatch, as Brago is encased in a rock layering, covering his face with a rock covering. Brago floats out of the ship, and approaches an Incursean ship. Brago raises his hand, as one of the Incursean ships floats uncontrollably, crashing into another one. Ahsoka: He did that with the lowered gravity of space? Eddy: Keplorr releases a highly unstable gravity field. It’s probably been influencing the gravity of the space around it. Tack: Maybe. But I think that Brago can create his own gravity now. Brago holds his arm up, firing a large gravity ball. It hits and destroys an Incursean ship. Eddy: Considering how many ships we’ve destroyed, and I mean John’s destroyed, it’s surprising that there are still any Incurseans left. Tack: They have expanded far and wide. Brago prepares to fire a gravity ball at an Incursean ship, when it collides with a mana blast. Sunny flies out of the ship, firing mana blasts down. Brago catches the attacks in his orbit, launching them back. Sunny dashes in, kicking Brago skyward. Sunny: Hey there cutie! Why don’t you just surrender already? Brago: Fat chance. Sunny: Well, okay then! I’ll just vaporize your friends! Sunny claps her hands, a mana pulse wave enveloping the space. Brago is shielded from the attack, though his ship isn’t. It loses power, as it falls back towards Keplorr, caught in its gravity. Sunny: Your choice, hero! Either stop me or save them from being crushed! Ahahahahaha! Brago hits Sunny with a gravity blast, knocking her away. Brago flies back down, going after the ship. Brago lands on the ship, it regaining equilibrium. Eddy: This is bad. If Sunny decides to power a Conquest Ray. Tack: Brago! The planet’s in danger! We need to move! The ship heads down to the planet, as Sunny makes it back to the ship. Sunny: Prepare the Conquest Ray! I shall obliterate these stupid aliens! Down on the planet, Brago is petitioning to the Galilean Council, who were unimpressed. Gravon: So, you’re saying that they can destroy our entire planet. Brago: Yes. The Incurseans are well known for their Conquest Ray, able to destroy entire planets. If we don’t act with the Gamma Formation, then it’ll be too late. The best we’d be able to do is the Core Stabilizing. Gravon: Your time with the Plumbers have made you cynical. You think that anything can harm us. Brago: It’s because there are things we cannot understand. If you won’t initiate the Gamma Formation, then I’ve lost all faith in this council. Gravon: Don’t flatter us. You lost confidence in us when you left to become a Plumber. Sunny stands in the barrel of the Conquest Ray, as it powers up. Sunny fills the barrel with mana, as it fires a Mana Conquest Ray at Keplorr. The planet takes the attack for several moments, as the gravity field around it breaks. The planet explodes, the debris flying all over. Sunny: Ahahahaha! I’m so glad Lord Kronos gave me such a wonderful task! The Incursean ships fly off, as the debris of the planet starts to form an orbit, around the core. Characters * Tack (main character) * Ahsoka * Eddy * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson * Manny Armstrong * Kai Green * John Smith (hologram) * Alan (hologram) * Brago * Galileans * Gravon Villains * Incursean Empire ** Sunny Trivia * It's revealed that Brago retired from the Plumbers after the Phantom incident. It's also revealed that he has no skills in philosophy and sociology, which is part of the reason of his segregation. * Kevin learns that Ragnarok is alive. * John reveals that he carries the Purific Ave with him, just like Kevin carries Ragnarok's key. * Sunny is revealed to have sided with Kronos. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Kronos Arc Category:John Smith 10: Incursean Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc